


Luces en la noche

by HainneRain09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HainneRain09/pseuds/HainneRain09
Summary: Tras un difícil divorcio, Tony por fin puede disfrutar de su nueva relación con Stephen y de su hijo sin necesidad de mirar atrás olvidando el dolor de un matrimonio lleno de abusos
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 5





	Luces en la noche

Luces en la noche

No había sido un buen día, un proceso de divorcio jamás es fácil sin embargo el asunto se complica cuando el matrimonio tiene un hijo pequeño por el cual pelear y proteger no sólo del trauma emocional, también de los focos de las cámaras tratándose de un matrimonio de personas públicas:

Anthony Edward Stark y Steven Rogers se habían citado esa mañana para –por fin– terminar lo que para el millonario estaba siendo una verdadera pesadilla y de pelear la patria potestad de su único hijo Peter de 8 años de edad. Fue difícil para todos; para Tony volver a ver a ése sujeto que en el algún momento amó con todo su corazón pero que sin previo aviso lo abandonó con un pequeño de 3 años en brazos, serios ataques de ansiedad y problemas de alcoholismo encima sin mirar atrás; para Peter porque él seguía amándolo, no entendía lo que pasaba ahí pero verlo siendo interrogado por el hombre y la mujer que acompañaban a sus padres –sus respectivos abogados– no era fácil de asimilar y por último, para Stephen Strange que presenciaba y escuchaba la pesadilla que el pequeño y su pareja, Tony, pasaron junto a Steve quien se volvió un hombre celoso, posesivo y violento.

Pero ya todo terminó, Steve fue sentenciado a prisión por violencia familiar, trauma infantil y por supuesto, la patria potestad le fue entregada a Anthony siempre y cuando cumpliera con las condiciones que la jueza le impuso las cuales eran asistencia psicológica para ambos y visitas regulares de una trabajadora social para tratar su alcoholismo.

Al salir del tribunal, Tony se despidió de Matt Murdock, su defensor y amigo personal de Stephen.

–Muchas gracias Sr. Murdock, no lo hubiera logrado sin usted.

–No hay de qué, sr. Stark, Stephen, un gusto volver a saber de ti– para despedirse ambos hombres se abrazaron y tomaron rumbos distintos. Tony vio a su pequeño cabizbajo y pensó en algo para hacerlo más feliz.

–Mi amor ¿te gustaría ir a la plaza comercial que está por la escuela de teatro? Podemos ir a comer allá, hace hambre ¿no creen?

–Opino igual– agregó Strange

–Sólo si me compran una hamburguesa– ambos hombres sonrieron

–De acuerdo, una hamburguesa será– contestó Tony dirigiéndose a su auto.

Al llegar a la plaza se dieron cuenta que una parte del estacionamiento estaba en reparación así que las desviaciones crearon algo de congestionamiento vehicular y tuvieron que tomar otra ruta. Aparcaron el auto y al salir del estacionamiento vieron que había una zona con mucha gente reunida y alguien voceando ordenes como "sentado" "de pie" "rueda"

–Papi ¿Podemos ir a ver?

–Bien vamos– contestó su padre cargándolo para que pudiera ver y tomando la mano de su novio, al acercarse se dieron cuenta que era una muestra de adiestramiento canino con exhibición de cachorros que no sólo estaban de demostración, también en adopción.

–¡Perritos! – gritó Peter emocionado, Tony lo bajó y lo dejó ir a ver a los cachorros para que se distrajera

–No corras, pequeño.

–Tiene mucha energía– expresó Strange tomando la mano de Tony

–Lo sé– suspiró –Como... él.

–Mi amor, tranquilo, es difícil pero todo terminó ya, Rogers está en prisión y no lo verán por un largo tiempo y si sale, recuerda que yo no permitiré que les haga algún daño– juntó sus labios en un tierno beso –Primero muerto– volvió a besarlo pero en ese momento un hombre que pasaba con sus hijos y esposa se dirigió a ellos

–¡Oigan par de depravados, vayan a hacer sus porquerías a otro lado!

–¿Disculpe?

– Por si no se han dado cuenta, esto es un evento familiar, no para un par de maricas como ustedes.

–Y eso hacemos, pasar el día con nuestro hijo– agregó Strange

–Qué asco ¿Cómo les permitieron tener un pequeño? – una de las encargadas del evento comenzó a oír el bullicio de la situación

–Karen ya vuelvo, creo que algo está pasando allá– corrió para saber qué pasaba

–Buenas tardes señores ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

–Sí, en correr a este par de maricas de aquí que es un lugar decente y para pasar un día en familia.

–Mmm, no veo el motivo por el que debería correrlos.

–¿Acaso no escuchó lo que dije?

–Sí, lo oí fuerte y claro pero no veo necesidad, aquí es un espacio libre y sin discriminación, si no están haciendo algo que se considere como falta a la moral no puedo correrlos, en cambio, a usted sí por incitar al odio y a la violencia y aquí hay niños que cuidar– el sujeto, indignado y ofendido se retiró con su familia

–Papi... ¿pasó algo malo?

–No Peter, nada.

–Hola pequeño ¿te gustaría ver a los animalitos que tenemos allá?

–¿Tienen más? – preguntó emocionado

–Así es y todos están en adopción buscando una familia amorosa que los quiera y cuide mucho, tenemos desde los perritos y gatitos que están allá hasta especies un poco más exóticas como loritos, cobayas.

– ¿Qué es una cobaya?

–Es un animalito muy lindo parecido al conejo pero sin orejas tan grandes, mira, es este– le entregó un folleto – También tenemos tortugas, conejos o erizos.

–¡Erizos! Papi, papi ¿podemos ir? Por favor– suplicó el pequeño, Tony lo miró seriamente pero Pet puso ojitos de borreguito agonizando

–Demonios, odio que pongas esa mirada, bien vamos.

– ¡Yey!

–Te tiene en la palma de su mano– se burló Stephen.

Caminaron siguiendo a la chica dejando que Peter viera lo que quisiera y se distrajera, que olvidara el amargo y tenso rato que pasó en el tribunal. Stark no perdía de vista a su niño quien se quedó pasmado viendo a los erizos y recordó a Freddy, su primer mascota que desgraciadamente escapó una mañana que él fue al jardín de niños.

– ¿Sabes Steph?

–Dime Tony.

–En unas semanas será el cumpleaños de Pet.

– ¿Quieres comprarlo algo?

– Es un buen niño y quiere mucho a los animalitos– Stephen sonrió

–Vamos entonces por ése erizo, me ha hablado mucho de ellos y sé que le gustan– se levantaron de la banca donde estaban sentados y fueron con Peter

–Gracias pero... Mi papá no me deja tener uno.

–¿Por qué hablas sin preguntarme primero?

–¿Papi?

–Escoge el que quieras.

–¿De verdad? – Stephen asintió

–Es tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado– el pequeño los abrazó y escogió un pequeño erizo color gris de nombre Bob.

La muchacha encargada hizo el papeleo de adopción y sólo le pidió a Anthony su identificación y firma como tutor legal del menor para el formulario. Cuando terminaron fueron a la tienda de mascotas dentro de la plaza pues al adoptar un ejemplar les daban una cuponera para canjear ahí en la tienda.

Una vez compradas las cosas de Bob Stephen colocó un hechizo sobre el pequeño animalito para hacerlo invisible y poder ir a la zona de comida por la hamburguesa de Peter y de paso, una para ellos. Pasaron una agradable tarde hasta que en la noche Stephen hizo una extraña petición.

"–Vístanse de lujo, vendré por ustedes a las 20:00 en punto" – fue su petición

–Papi ¿Por qué Stephen nos dijo que vistiéramos de lujo? – preguntó mientras Tony lo peinaba

– Yo tengo la misma duda, mi amor, tal vez nos tiene una sorpresa pero desconozco qué sea.

– Bueno.

– Listo, anda, ve a ver la tele pero no te arrastres, no quiero que te ensucies– el niño obedeció y ahora Tony se iba a arreglar.

Tal como prometió a las 20:00 en punto Stephen tocó el timbre de la mansión de Tony también iba muy bien vestido, con sus mejores galas

– ¿Puedes decirme de qué va todo esto?

– Ya lo sabrán– tomó su anillo y se lo colocó abriendo un portal hacia algún lugar en la ciudad o incluso, en el mundo – Adelante, ustedes primero– entraron al portal y se dieron cuenta que llegaron a un recibidor

– Buenas noches señores, bienvenidos.

– Stephen ¿dónde estamos?

– En Seattle, la aguja espacial de Seattle si me permites ser específico.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo renté para nosotros, por toda esta noche el restaurante será todo nuestro, pasen– tomaron asiento en su mesa asignada – Tenemos platillos a la carta preparados en el momento o también, si tienen mucha hambre y necesitan alimento sin querer esperar mucho tenemos la opción de buffet, todo está pagado así que, sírvanse– el castaño menor se ruborizó, sonrió y miró a un lado

– No necesitabas hacer esto ¿Acaso celebramos algo?

– Pero claro que sí, pero te lo diré al finalizar la cena. Yo pediré un buen corte de carne con puré de papas y ensalada. Bon apetit.

– Yo quiero buffet.

– Yo...también quiero buffet.

– Adelante, como dije, bon apetit– ambos Stark fueron a servirse sus platillos mientras Strnage esperaba el suyo, debía admitirse que estaba nervioso, quería que todo saliera perfecto y no quería ningún error o contratiempo.

Cenaron hablando de lo bonito que es Bob, el nuevo miembro de la familia Stark, de lo mucho que debe cuidarlo y de lo responsable que será porque tener una mascota es eso, una responsabilidad. Cuando todos terminaron de cenar los meseros fueron a recoger los platos sucios y en ese instante hizo un ademán con su mano, indicativo de que quería que pusieran música de fondo.

– Bueno Tony, ya es hora de que te diga la verdad de por qué todo esto pero antes de ello...– se puso de pie y se acercó a él – ¿Me permites esta pieza?

– ¿Qué estás planeando Stephen Vincent Strange?

– Que bailes conmigo– contestó tranquilamente esbozando una sonrisa y estirando su mano hacia él. Tony cedió ante la petición y al ritmo de un dulce vals fueron bailando por la pista. En medio de la canción Stephen atrajo a Tony a él para susurrarle parte de la canción a su oído– "Let's run away. I'll take you there. We're leaving here tonight, there's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down. So by the mornings light, we'll be half way to anywhere where no one need a reason– su voz era tan tranquila y melodiosa además de armónica, al final de la canción Strange se separó de Tony y sonrió

– Anywhere del grupo Evanescence.

– Gracias por tan linda pieza.

– No Tony, gracias a ti. En estos casi dos años que llevamos juntos me he dado cuenta de lo que realmente quiero. Nunca había tenido una relación tan duradera, casi todos eran romances ocasionales o duraban algunos meses y los terminaba porque mi carrera demandaba mucha atención y por supuesto era lo que más tenía mi mente hasta que... bueno, sabemos lo que pasó, pero estar contigo me hizo ver las cosas desde otro 'ángulo. Me descubrí bisexual, me enamoré del hombre más apuesto y codiciado del mundo, tanto por hombres como mujeres, me hiciste ver que la vida no se acababa con haber perdido el control de mis manos, me enseñaste que puedo ayudar de otras formas aunque no implique la medicina– miró a Peter que los observaba como hipnotizado – Para dar fin a todo este cursi y estúpido discurso...– de su la solapa de su sacó tomó una cajita de terciopelo azul que combinaba con su traje, la abrió mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro amarillo y se hincó

– No puede ser....

– Anthony Edward Stark... ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? – y Tony lloró, lloró de felicidad, de alegría, de sentimientos encontrados. Se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y envuelto en lágrimas primero le reprochó

– Eres patéticamente cursi...– luego contestó a su pregunta – Sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí... Acepto ser tu esposo– se apartó un poco para que el ex cirujano le colocara el anillo, después se puso de pie y se besaron prolongadamente, Peter aplaudió incitando a los meseros a hacer lo mismo. Cuando se separaron, Stephen invitó a Peter a juntarse con él, se agachó para quedar a su altura

– Tú, Peter... Te seré honesto, jamás me vi como padre, de hecho nunca me pasó por la mente tener hijos sin en cambio tú te robaste mi corazón por completo desde el día en que te conocí, por eso quiero preguntarte algo– sacó de otra bolsita de terciopelo una esclava de plata –¿Me darías el honor de ser tu padre y de llevar mi apellido? – al igual que Tony, el pequeño rompió a llorar, quiso decir un entero sí pero las lágrimas no se lo permitieron así que sólo pudo asentir y abrazarlo con fuerza y mucho mucho cariño, Stephen respondió de la misma forma y le colocó la esclava que llevaba su nombre grabado ahora con el apellido de Strange; Peter Strange Stark –Ahora ¿Me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo?

–S..Sí... papá– con un ademán indicó que repitieran el vals que bailó con Tony, éste de inmediato sacó su celular y empezó a grabar, no quería perderse de ningún momento.

Al final decidieron brindar en el balcón con un buen champagne y un juguito de uva para el pequeño.

–Por nosotros– dijo Tony

–Por nuestra familia– agregó Stephen

–Por mis papás– contestó Peter y bebieron, entonces unas ligeras explosiones llamaron su atención, eran fuegos artificiales que decoraban el oscuro cielo, Stephen cargó a Pet y vieron juntos, como familia, las luces en el cielo.


End file.
